Vongola's Anniversary
by Bluelup28
Summary: It was Vongola's anniversary and Cozart's confused about what to give to Giotto when a brilliant idea came up. Who would thought a simple prank could make a lot of damage? Well, it is the Vongola Famiglia...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

* * *

><p><strong>Vongola's Anniversary<strong>

Cozart sigh. He's confused AND bored. The Vongola mansion didn't make him feel better either. All he could see is the maids and butlers busying themselves and going around the mansion. Giotto is busy with his paperwork, G is helping him finish his paperwork, Asari's playing his flute in his room, Knuckle's praying in his room, Lampo's sleeping and Alaude and Daemon went somewhere. Cozart sighed again. He's really confused. It's Vongola's fifth anniversary and he hasn't thought of what he's going to give to Giotto.

"Boss, what are you gonna give the Vongola?" Amelia, Cozart's Glacier guardian asked her boss.

"Hm… let me think… A-ha!" Cozart grinned, a great idea just came to him. An idea that will be Giotto's present and the thing that will remove his boredom.

"What is it boss?" Aldo, his Desert guardian asked, feeling very curious about what his boss is thinking.

"Come here, you guys, I have a very great idea for Giotto and his guardians." Cozart grinned evilly. His guardians just gulped in fear as they saw their boss grinned, they knew how evil their boss sometimes could be. As they gathered around Cozart to hear his idea, they paled when they heard it. Their boss is really evil! How could he do that to his own best friend?

"Are you sure, boss? I mean, he IS your best friend. You can't do that to a friend, especially best friend." Amelia asked her boss, not to sure about the idea.

"Don't worry, Amel, he'll be fine, all of them." he smiled, "After all, they ARE the Vongola, they wouldn't get tricked. I just wanna test them."

Amel just sighed. She really can't do anything when her boss already made up his mind. "Fine, if they're angry, don't go to me to cover you up."

Cozart grinned really widely, "Thanks Amel! You really are the best!"

"So, what do you want us to do?" Feliciano, the Forest guardian asked. He really looked forward to this plan.

Cozart smirked, "We're gonna do this…"

* * *

><p>"Phew, I finally finished this stack, just one more to go…" Giotto sighed. Oh how much he wanted to escape his paperwork but can't because somebody is keeping an eye on him.<p>

"Primo, why don't you take a break for a while? We can't have the main host dead tired because of paperwork." G suggested. Giotto face became bright and his eyes sparkled, "Really G? I can do that?"

G sighed, "Of course you can. You didn't think that I'll lock you up in this room for the entire day, right?" his boss sometimes really thinks ridiculous things like that.

"You almost did that to me last time." Giotto shivered as he remembered that memory. Oh how much paperwork was that day, it could even swallow him whole!

"That's because you were thinking of escaping, again." G sighed again as he also remembered that day. "But you even went far to lock me up in this very room with Alaude's handcuffs!" Giotto whined, his own Storm guardian did that to him, his own boss and not to mention his childhood friend, for just some paperwork!

"It's your own fault, you were planning to escape didn't you?" G rubbed his temples, what a troublesome boss he has.

Giotto flinched at his friend reply, "You know what, forget it. I'll just go and eat my sweets." G scoffed at him as he tried to distract the topic. Giotto stood up from his seat and walked to the door, thinking about what he's going to eat.

"You just got half an hour of rest, then go back to your office and do the paperwork. This stack has to be finished today." G also stood up and walked towards the door.

"I wonder who's really the boss, you or me…" Giotto opened the door, "Are you sure you're my Storm guardian, not my mother?" he teased.

G scowled at him, "Say that again and I swear I'll shoot you." Giotto just laughed at his friend's expression and walked out of the room, followed by G.

"Oh, one more thing, I'm not gonna help you do your paperwork after this. I've got to help the others for the preparations for the ball." Giotto paled as G said that while G just smirked at his expressions. "You really have to finish that stack if you want to be free for the rest of the night."

"G… why…? Why is this happening to me?" Giotto cried, fate is being cruel to him. Just look at that stack, it's even taller than his height!

"You better hurry up or your break time would run out." G reminded him. Giotto, hearing this, immediately sprints to the kitchen, not wanting his precious time wasted just because of this conversation. G just shook his head as he watches his boss running towards the kitchen and walked to the ballroom. Unknown to both of them, somebody silently crept into the office.

* * *

><p>"That's some good cakes you have, thanks Marcello." Giotto smiled to the chef. He just had one of the greatest cakes for his break and his energy is back.<p>

"No worries, Primo. Now go and do your paperwork or G's gonna yell at you." Marcello, the chef, grinned at his boss. Giotto tried to argue but failed. He glared at Marcelo and mumbles 'All of them are always saying the same thing' or 'You guys are mean to me, making me work on that evil, dreadful paperwork'. Marcello laughed at his boss antics as he watched him opened the door and proceed to his office.

Giotto walked through the corridors and sulked. Why does he, the boss, have to sign paperwork? All he sees is just papers that says 'Party responsible: G, problem: destroyed a harbor in Milan, cause: was shooting at Lampo who made him mad accidentally shoot a barrel of fuel' or 'Party responsible: Alaude, problem: destroyed a town near Palermo, cause: was fighting Daemon Spade who taunted him'. He groaned in annoyance, why is most of the paperwork all caused by his own guardians? Scratch that, it's almost ALL of it.

Suddenly, his eye caught into something. It seems so familiar, it's something that he sees everyday for hours and hours in his office… And he finally remembered, his eyes widened in realization. It's his paperwork! And it's scattered all over the corridor!

'What the? How could my paperwork be here? As I remembered, it's in my office and the door is closed…' Giotto thought to himself. He picked up the scattered paperwork and walked into his office. The door was opened slightly when he arrived. He remembered closing the door when he and G came out, but who would sneak to his office and steal his paperwork? There's nothing important in those today so what could the thief do with it? Giotto went inside and gasped. All of the paperwork were scattered all over his desk. He checked all of the paperwork and realizes that some of it is indeed missing so he decided to look around the office for some more. He looked around and picked all of the scattered paperwork or G would yell to him for missing some of it. Before he realizes it, he was already outside the office because of picking the paperwork.

'Hm? I'm outside in the garden? How could I be possibly be here?' Giotto thought to himself. His eyes then caught to something again. His last paperwork. Giotto smiled as he picked up his paperwork. Unknown to him, there was a rock in front of him. You may not believe it but yes, the Vongola Primo tripped and fell into a pool of mud because of tiredness from going around the mansion picking up his paperwork. Unknown to him again, somebody pour flour all over him. With that mud and flour, he looked like a ghost came back from the dead.

'Flour? How could flour be here? I'm in the garden… 'Giotto thought. Oblivious to him, somebody with red hair quickly hide under the balcony that's right above Giotto. The man snickered to himself, seriously, what is the Vongola Primo doing with his hyper intuition?

Giotto was completely confused. How could he, the man with hyper intuition, didn't sense anybody around? 'Maybe I'm just tired because of running around the mansion.' He assured himself, 'Now what I need is a bath or I'll get yelled by G.' Giotto hurriedly went into the mansion, hoping his right-hand man and storm guardian see him.

Giotto walked through the corridors with a quick pace. He really needs a bath, he smelled really bad with all this sweat and mud. Without him noticing, he went past through Lampo's room. When he passed Lampo's room, Lampo came out and something unexpected happened.

Lampo screamed.

The oddest thing is that Lampo screamed "GHOST!" at Giotto. Giotto was shocked, very shocked. His own lightning guardian called him a ghost, which was very unexpected.

"W-wait, Lampo, calm down. It's me Giotto." Giotto explained while sweat dropping. Did he really look like a ghost? It's only mud and flour… but is it THAT scary. Sadly for Giotto, Lampo didn't hear him because of his constant screaming. Not seeing that the ghost is going to leave, Lampo decided to come and get Knuckle so he ran and screamed "KNUCKLE! THERE'S A GHOST IN FRONT OF MY ROOM!"

Giotto sweat dropped at this. Is he really THAT scary? Oblivious to him, Knuckle and Lampo had already arrived in front of him. 'That was fast.' Giotto thought. And then he was shocked, again. You may not believe this again but yes, it was something that even Giotto wouldn't think of. His own Sun guardian was trying to exorcise him! And seeing that the ghost didn't go away at all, Knuckle prayed harder which means with an EXTREMELY louder voice.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the mansion, G and Ugetsu were preparing for the ball when they heard an extremely loud prayer. They looked at each other for a while and were thinking about the same thing. 'That was definitely Knuckle.' they thought. After thinking for a while, Ugetsu finally spoke up.

"So, shall we see what's going on out there?" Ugetsu asked him with a big grin on his face.

"Tch, what would Knuckle do now?" G scowled, "and today is a busy day!"

Ugetsu smiled at his friend, "Maa maa, I'm sure he got a good reason."

Oh how wrong you think you are, Ugetsu.

When they arrived at the scene, they were shocked. There's Knuckle praying oh so loudly, Lampo hiding behind him and a weird looking thing with mud all over it and also some white things. Lampo was the first one to notice and snapped them from shock when he called them.

"Ahahaha… what are you doing Knuckle, Lampo?" Ugetsu rubbed his neck in confusion. Knuckle looked at behind him and finally noticed G and Ugetsu. "Oh, Ugetsu, G! I'm trying to exorcise this ghost! Lampo called me saying there's a ghost in front of his bedroom!" Knuckle replied. Lampo nodded his head in agreement, still a bit scared because of the 'ghost'.

"For the last time Knuckle, it's me Giotto!" the 'ghost' convinced him. Knuckle shook his head furiously, "How dare you use my friend and boss' name, you ghost! Now go and rest in peace!" he then started to pray loudly again. The 'ghost', Giotto could only sweat dropped. Oblivious to those three, the other two was thinking something… unexpected.

'A ghost? How could a ghost be here in the middle of the day? And how dare that ghost use Primo's name! I must exorcise it quickly before it attacked Primo!' G thought.

'Hahaha, a ghost? That's interesting! I've never seen a ghost before! I wonder if Giotto had already met it… but the ghost told us that he's Giotto, I wonder what he's planning.' Ugetsu thought cheerfully.

"We must exorcise it quickly! He's going to ruin our ball and attack Primo." G said unexpectedly. The others nodded their head in agreement and pulled out their weapons. Ugetsu got his long katana and 3 short swords, G got his G Archery and Lampo got his shield to of course, protect him if the 'ghost' attacked him. Knuckle just went to praying again.

Giotto just sweat dropped, 'Did they just pull out their weapons just to get rid of me?' he thought. Seeing the ghost didn't move at all, G and Ugetsu started to attack him. Giotto quickly snapped out from his thoughts and dodged them. 'The ghost's good.' G thought, "But not good enough!" he yelled at him.

Giotto felt a trickle of sweat fell on his forehead, 'Not good, I can't fight my own friends even if they thought I'm some kind of ghost. There's only one thing to do." He nodded to himself at his idea. He then went to a fighting stance. Ugetsu and G saw this and went to a defensive stance, prepared to take any attacks from him. Giotto saw this and he runs toward them. The others prepared for the attack but nothing happened. G looked at the ghost and he was shock. The ghost, who was supposed to attack them, ran away. Apparently, when he was running towards them, he then turned back and ran to the other side.

"Oh no, you're not getting away!" G yelled at the ghost and started chasing him, Ugetsu laughed and also started to chase him. Knuckle and Lampo followed from behind. Giotto looked at behind him and paled. They're all chasing him and already catching up with him. He then ran faster and the others all left behind but G is not going to give up, he also increased his speed. "Come back here you ghost! I'm not gonna let you hurt Primo!" G yelled at the 'ghost'.

"Then why are you chasing me? It's me Giotto!" Giotto yelled back at him. But G only replied back with a very loud voice, "Liar! There's no way Primo would dressed like that!" unknown to them, a certain red head is snickering while watching those two play cat and dog.

With those constant yelling, Alaude woke up and slammed open his door. Outside the door, he found G, Ugetsu, Knuckle and Lampo chasing something with mud and flour? Who cares about what they're chasing, it didn't change the fact they disturb his nap.

"All of you, what are you doing?" he said with a cold voice. The said people stopped their tracks and looked at him. "Haha, we're trying to exorcise this ghost here, Alaude." Ugetsu cheerfully replied to his question. Alaude raised an eyebrow at the said ghost. The ghost looked more like a monster to him, but still didn't change the fact he's the one who made all this commotion.

"You," he points at Giotto and pulled out his handcuffs, "for making all this commotion and disturbing my nap, I will arrest you." Alaude started to chase Giotto too. Giotto started to run away again and the chase continued with Alaude joining them.

Without being asked, Daemon was definitely amused. His fellow guardians and boss is playing cat and dog around the mansion. The truth is Daemon knew who they were chasing but not bother to tell them who it actually is. Who would want to ruin a great entertainment? So he just continued to observe his boss who is being chased by his own guardians that didn't recognize him. He decided to make a little change at the 'ghost'. Daemon used his illusions to make Giotto's appearance scarier and it worked. Lampo was freaked out because of the sudden changes and he made an amusing reaction. Alaude and the others noticed the illusions but didn't care because it didn't change the reason why they're chasing him.

Then it happened. The greatest thing happened to them. They were running in the garden and suddenly Giotto tripped over a rock and fell into a pool of mud yet again. Alaude stopped his tracks and also the others to avoid the mud pool but Lampo accidentally pushed them and creating a domino effect. Alaude fell to the mud pool and so the others. In the end, they're all looking dirty. Daemon was busy laughing hard at this that he didn't notice a red head pouring flour on to them. Lampo was the first one to react.

"AH! More ghosts came out!" he screamed. G growled at his reaction, "Look at yourself, stupid." Lampo looked at himself and started screaming he got the 'ghost''s curse. Ugetsu just laughed while Alaude looking like he's ready to kill somebody, Knuckle was looking confused and G started cursing. Ugetsu was the first one to notice Giotto again.

"Then, who are we chasing?" he asked cheerfully. Everybody looked at Giotto and the said person sighed. "It's me Giotto. I've been trying to tell you all this time." He replied.

"Well, if you looked closely, he really does look like Giotto." Knuckle observed him. Everybody started to observe Giotto too and they finally realize it. Giotto sighed again and started laughing at the mess they've made. Everybody soon laughed too, even Alaude was chuckling at his own mistake. While everybody was laughing, another ghost came out. Lampo screamed yet again and hid behind Knuckle.

"Daemon, I know it's your illusions so just come out." Giotto called him. Not for long, Daemon came out chuckling and looking flawless without any mud or flour. "Nufufu, look at all of you, you look like a pig playing in the mud." He mocked. G started to curse at Daemon's statement and Ugetsu trying to calm him down.

"By the way, are you the one who put this flour on to us, Daemon?" Giotto touched the white thing on him. "Nufufu, of course not. Why would I pour flour onto you?" Daemon replied. Everybody looked at him, not convinced. Daemon just laughed his famous laugh, ignoring their stares.

"If it's not Daemon, who would put flour on to us?" Lampo asked while dusting the flour from his hair. Everybody thought about it until Knuckle suggested something. "Why don't we think about it later and get clean up? You all do realize that the ball is going to start." He said cheerfully. Everybody looked at him and silence fell. After a moment of silence, Giotto finally freaked out.

"Oh no! There's only an hour until the ball start! We must prepare ourselves quickly! The guests are already here!" he got up from his sitting position and started to pull his hair out in frustration. Now we know where Tsuna got his habit from. "Don't worry Primo, we're gonna make it. Good thing we already finished the preparations before we began this chase." G also got up from his sitting position and sighed in relief. Giotto also sighed in relief, hearing that the preparations for the ball are finished.

"Um… guys, what is that thing?" Lampo pointed a trembling finger at their behinds. Everybody looked at their behind, behind them was another ghost. The ghost was floating. "Alright Daemon, stop your illusions right now. It's not funny anymore." G growled at Daemon. Daemon just shook his head furiously, "It's not my illusions." he denied. "Then, that ghost is real?" Lampo trembled and started screaming. He then ran into the mansion. Giotto snapped from his confusion and started to run too. G, Ugetsu and Knuckle followed him. Alaude wanted to fight the ghost but Daemon beat him from it and started to run, dragging a growling Alaude. Another chase has yet begun again.

They ran through the mansion's corridors, Lampo being the lead because he ran the fastest. Giotto caught up to him and they ran together. Lampo looked at his back and paled, seeing the others following him and two more ghosts came out of nowhere.

After running for a while, the ghosts finally cornered the seven of them. Behind them was a door and Giotto pushed it behind, thinking it's an empty room. What they discovered was not an empty room but the ballroom, filled with Mafiosos. The Mafiosos were startled by the sudden sound of door opening. They thought it's the Vongola Famiglia but it's not. What they found is seven people covered in mud and flour.

"Ghosts have appeared! They're at the door!" one of the Mafiosos' child yelled. The others who were not startled before looked at door. They were shocked of course. "Why don't we get rid of them? By doing that, we're giving the Vongola a present for they're anniversary!" one of the Mafioso suggested. The others nodded in agreement and started to pull out their weapons.

The Vongola Famiglia was not happy at all. In fact, they're confused on what they're going to do. The one they're attacking is not the ghosts at their back but it's them. The ghosts behind them were gone. They can't attack their allies, it'll ruin they're alliance. So they decided to run from them and another round of chasing began again. Unknown to them, a certain ghost was laughing out loud.

"I can't believe it! They fell into a simple prank!" the 'ghost' laughed. He removed his costume and revealed his red hair. Cozart laughed at his best friend's family. The other 'ghosts' removed their costumes too, revealing Amelia and Aldo. "I knew that using my gravity power to make us float is a good idea!" Cozart grinned at his two guardians. Amelia sighed at her boss. She just hope the Vongola Famiglia never discover this little prank.

"I hope the Vongola Famiglia wouldn't get into much trouble because of this." Aldo looked at his boss. Cozart just merely grinned wider at his two guardians, "Don't worry, they ARE the great Vongola Famiglia."

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? I hope it's funny enough :D This story is from my interview, I decided to make it~<strong>

**By the way, for those who read my interview, I'm sorry for not updating it for more than two months! I got **a lot of tests at school** and **a huge author's block** DX I'll update it real soon, hopefully...**

**Tell me what you think and please review~**


End file.
